All I Tell You
by Old-Fashioned Girl22
Summary: If they observed the relationship, she obviously had him. Silently, however, he had it her. And she had him for having her. Or was it the other way around? Basically just one-shots involving relationships. Ruka/Hotaru, others in later shots.


Hello, all. This is basically a rough draft, but I was excited to share it. I'll edit it later (hopefully, haha).

I don't own Gakuen Alice, because if I did I wouldn't be posting on FF.

Enjoy! Happy Holidays!

* * *

They were always a quiet couple.

"NATSUME!" shrieked a shrill voice from the school hallway.

Ruka and Hotaru never made public fusses, unlike their counterparts.

"You said you would go with me!"

"I never said anything, baka."

It was quite fun for the student body, really. Like a soap opera every other hour. However, the arguments were always light-hearted. If one wished to view a real drama, one would have to look for the quiet couple. That's when things got suspenseful.

"You're so-Ruka-pyon! Tell Natsume to go with me!"

"Can't you see he's busy, stupid?"

True to form, Ruka rounded the corner. The chatting students paused, gazing at the flustered blonde. Yuu stopped writing down lists. Mochu stopped levitating a flirty young female. Even Wakkako stopped texting.

He leaned his hand against the door frame, searching for a certain Ice Princess. Catching the countless curious eyes, he shot a glare. Mind your own business or else.

The students jumped back into action, Mochu nearly propelling the poor girl to the ceiling.

Finally, he saw the elegant black head and grit his teeth, striding over. He dropped into his chair loudly.

The uneasy students looked at one another. They knew what that meant. An argument was about to occur. Sumire peeked over Koko's back from her seat on the back table. She gestured for Koko to listen in, but Yuu shot them a look of death. A silent fog came over the room.

"Imai," he growled from his seat behind her. His breath tickled her ear.

"What?" she answered in monotone, not turning around.

He didn't respond.

"Don't stomp on my foot, little girl!"

"HA HA HA, I laugh at your pain!"

"What pain?"

"Don't steal my-! UGH, NATSUME!"

Her nostrils flared slightly. He was not going to do this on her terms, like always. He would make her look at him. And she would, because she didn't want to deal with a moping, sniveling puppy-boyfriend for the rest of the week. If he could make it to a week. He had before, with much difficulty. She smirked to herself. With the fight she was going to put up, he'd be lucky if he lasted a day.

Gracefully, she swiveled in her seat to look him in the eyes. "Ruka."

His eyes widened at the shock of her using his first name, but they quickly narrowed again. He gazed into her iris eyes, angry. Trying to be. With a sharp intake of breath through his nose, he settled back into his seat. He could argue farther away.

She raised an eyebrow. Enough of wasted time.

He set his jaw. He was pissed. Irriated. Furious. How dare she drain his bank account for new blackmailing devices?

She blinked slowly. She could not be blamed for that. It was his fault because he gave her opportunity for blackmailing. It was expensive livelihood to maintain.

He rested his arm on the desk, eyes hard. She didn't need money. She had many investors.

She brought her chin to her hand. Neither did he. He was to inherit a nice sum of money. Not to mention, he had investors too. Thanks to her, anyway.

"And I'm not stupid!"

"You thought working the corner was speed dating. Tell me that's not stupid!"

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned forward. Still didn't mean she could take it. He had planned to buy a nice evening out with that money. And her birthday was coming; she needed gifts.

She flipped her hair slowly, nonchalantly. She didn't like gifts.

He sighed, ruffling his own hair. She was just too difficult. The money didn't matter. He just didn't like that she hurt him without any consideration. Couldn't she see he was just trying to be nice? Why didn't she appreciate him?

Her eyes grew hard, as she gently pushed his arm away from her. He was a fool. She wasn't going to be bothered by the whole relationship, and she was sure he shouldn't be bothered either. She had better things to do than hang around with a disillusioned animal-whore. Besides, he knew how she was. If he couldn't deal, just forget the whole damn thing. Which would be good, because his low intelligence was beginning to affect her.

"That was a weird assignment and you know it! AND I CAN HOLD MY LIQUOR!"

Before she could turn around, he gave her the look. The one that said "I'm warning you, get off it."

In return, she gave him the playful smirk. The one that said "Go ahead and do something, I dare you."

Normally he'd sigh and look away, but this time he leaned closer. Hotaru wasn't the only one good at threatening.

They were nose to nose now. Neither would back down.

"...Um, guys?" Yuu inquired, pushed forward by the concerned student body.

"Don't interrupt," they commanded in unison.

The students fell away, but the tense atmosphere remained.

Did she admit it was wrong?

No.

Not even a teeny bit?

Don't question her objectives.

Ruka almost grinned at the curt demand. He had her where he wanted her. She was sorry it had upset him.

She wouldn't apologize. But by just being sorry, she had. And just the fact that she cared was enough for Ruka.

She flipped around harshly, a silent huff forming at her lips. She couldn't believe she put up with all this just for eye candy.

They were playing footsie under the desks. She kicked him. Though his shin ached, he poked her back.

"I swear if you-MIKAN!"

"Ouch, don't flick me!"

"You asked for it, black lace."

Hotaru's lips were thin and terse, for Ruka had just captured her legs in his.

A note was passed forward. The words, with sadness, proclaimed: "I'm sorry." Even the paper looked ashamed.

Her lips twitched. He hadn't even lasted an hour before apologizing for tormenting her. This man was putty in her hands.

"I love you."

A whisper in the ear. A small, mundane thing compared to all the overdramatic stunts the universe pulled. But she smiled.

"DON'T YOU EVEN START ABOUT THAT POTATOE!"

* * *

So I see definite snogging in the future. Notice how Natsume and Mikan almost spoke for Ruka and Hotaru? Weird how that works.

Reviews are very appreciated. Merci beaucoup!


End file.
